Donkey Kong Barrel Blast
Donkey Kong Barrel Blast (ドンキーコング たるジェットレース Donkī Kongu: Taru Jetto Rēsu, Donkey Kong's Jet Race) known in Europe and Australia as Donkey Kong Jet Race, is a racing game the Wii as a part of the ''Donkey Kong'' series. The game itself is developed by Paon and published by Nintendo. It is commonly comed across as a rerelease of the cancelled Donkey Kong Racing. Gameplay The game was originally developed to be controlled using the DK Bongos for the Nintendo GameCube; the left and right drums would steer in their respective directions, and rolling both drums accelerated. When the game was moved to the Wii, the DK Bongos were replaced with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, having the player shake the controller in place of hitting the drums. The player can also raise the remote and Nunchuk to jump, and use the motion sensing to punch opponents and obstacles, and to use items. Additionally, there are animal buddies in certain levels that are rideable, as the game is considered a rerelease of Donkey Kong Racing. Characters *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *Funky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Cranky Kong *Kritter *Kip *Kass *Kopter *Kalypso *Kludge *Klump *King K. Rool *Candy Kong (non-playable) *Enguarde the Swordfish (Temporary ride) *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Temporary ride) Development Donkey Kong Barrel Blast was first announced on May 9, 2006 at that year's E3 2006 for the Nintendo GameCube under the title of DK: Bongo Blast. This version was ultimately cancelled for the Nintendo GameCube in favor of a Wii release and the life span of the Nintendo GameCube coming to an end during development. Reception Donkey Kong Barrel Blast received a generally negative response. Based on 30 reviews, Barrel Blast garnered a Metascore of 45 out of 100 according to Metacritic. A number of reviews lamented the decision to replace the bongo control scheme with that using the Wii Remote, as well as the blatantly last-generation visuals. It was criticized for "slow racing, shallow gameplay, and an overall boring experience" by IGN.DK Barrel Blast Review Gamespot labeled this game a fifth-rate Mario Kart clone.Donkey Kong Barrel Blast for Wii Review The highest rated Metacritic review, by Nintendo Power, called it a "mundane racer". GameTrailers criticized the game for its imprecise controls, lack of online mode, and the fact that the Bongo Controls were left out of the game despite the fact that Nintendo GameCube controllers are fully compatible with the Wii. Gamepro was the harshest on this video game and put it #1 on their Top 10 Worst Video games of 2007. This game is also considered the worst in the Donkey Kong series. References External links *Official Site *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/RKvAhT_jRcRJo3Qi_oOAFz5zal8z7J0h Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast] at Nintendo *[http://us.wii.com/soft_dkbb.jsp Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast] at Wii.com *[http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/dkbongoblast/ Donkey Kong Barrel Blast] at GameSpot *[http://wii.ign.com/objects/752/752137.html Donkey Kong Barrel Blast] at IGN *Official Japanese website es:Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category:Wii games Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Racing games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games